deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tayuya vs. Demyx
Tayuya vs. Demyx is a what-if battle by Joshua_foote14. Intro Wizard: Music has many different genres, as you can probably tell if you've ever listened to music. Boomstick: There are also fictional characters that can actually weaponize music! Wizard: For this Death Battle we shall be analyzing two of these combatants. Boomstick: We're putting them in a fight to the death! Wizard: Of course we are, Boomstick. This is a Death Battle. Boomstick: So...who are the lucky combatants going to be today? Wizard: It's Tayuya from Naruto and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts! Boomstick: Let's see how their fight to death turns out then! I'm looking forward to it! Wizard: Hold your horses, Boomstick. We have to analyze them first. Boomstick: Aww.... Tayuya Wizard: Tayuya is a member of the Sound Four, who are Orochimaru's bodyguards and among his strongest minions. Boomstick: For some strange reason, she's the only female in the group! I guess the rest of the Sound Four were worried about getting cooties! Wizard: Moving on, Tayuya is the second-strongest member of the Sound Four, only behind Sakon and Ukon. Boomstick: She wields a flute that she can use to summon Doki! Wizard: The Doki are capable of smashing through trees, and are very agile as well. Boomstick: She can also use them to drain the life out of her opponents. Wizard: Much of her arsenal involves impairing her opponent. For example, she can also use genjutsu so that her opponent will suffer illusions. Boomstick: She also has a cursed seal that she can use to increase her strength...and transform into a monster. Wizard: She's also strong enough to break out of Shikamaru's shadow techniques. The cursed seal in question was granted to her by Orochimaru herself. Boomstick: However, Tayuya is a long-range specialist. If someone enters close-range, she'll start to have some issues. Wizard: Her genjutsu can also be broken out of, if her opponent decides to injure themselves. Wind can also deflect the sound of her flute...it's probably fortunate that she isn't going up against Xaldin. Boomstick: Still, she's one of Orochimaru's finest warriors for a reason! It's a miracle that Shikamaru didn't get killed! Wizard: It took an entire forest to take her down. Boomstick: Let's analyze Demyx next! Demyx Wizard: Demyx is a member of Organization XIII...also he's a nobody. Boomstick: You mean he's a loser? Wizard: Sort of. He doesn't have a heart though he does possess a body and a mind. Boomstick: If he doesn't have a heart, why isn't he dead? Wizard: Kingdom Hearts works in strange ways, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyways, Demyx has power over water and can wield a sitar to summon water clones! Wizard: He can also whack his opponent with his sitar, but he does this rather rarely. He prefers using his water abilities to fight for him. Boomstick: He can also summon pillars of water as well. Wizard: His Limit Break can be used when he's on his knees. Boomstick: I wouldn't be surprised if he went down on his knees. He's a coward! Wizard: Yes, Boomstick. His Wave Gig ability allows him to summon many pillars of water, as well as many bubbles. Boomstick: Now onto his weaknesses. For starters, he's vulnerable to fire. You'd expect him to be vulnerable to electricity, but that's not his elemental weakness. Wizard: He's also vulnerable if his water forms are destroyed. He's also considered to be one of the weaker members of his organization. Boomstick: He's also lazy...and as we mentioned earlier, he's a coward! Wizard: Yes, he would rather slack off than pick a fight. Boomstick: Now let's make them fight to the death already! I want some bloodshed! Wizard: And yes, we're not making heroes fight to the death this time. Boomstick: But I like it when heroes fight to the death! Wizard: It's not exactly in their nature...unless of course, you're in the universe of Death Battle where characters basically kill each other for the heck of it. Boomstick: That's my kind of world! Wizard: Let's start the show. Fight Tayuya had been sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha along with her teammates. However, they had no idea where he was. They knew that he was in the Leaf Village somewhere...but where exactly was he? Was he...hiding? They had decided to scatter in different directions. However, Tayuya ended up finding someone entirely. Currently, Demyx was playing music on his sitar. "What do you think of my music?" asked Demyx. "I think it sucks!" exclaimed Tayuya. "How dare you!" shouted the water user. Immediately, he prepared to fight Tayuya. FIGHT! Demyx started by summoning several clones. "Trying to summon, are we? Well, two can play at that game!" exclaimed Tayuya. Tayuya pulled out her flute. She then used it to summon her Doki. Immediately, the Doki began to smash the water clones. Fortunately for Tayuya (and unfortunately for Demyx), the water clones went down rather quickly. "Uh-oh!" exclaimed Demyx. The Doki then began to attack Demyx, slamming into him. "Ow!" shouted the Organization XIII member. "This is too easy, really..." remarked Tayuya. However, Demyx began to fight back by sending water pillars to attack the Doki. "Or maybe not. I better use the first stage of my cursed seal." noted the ninja. Tayuya activated the first stage of her cursed seal. "That's better." said the kunoichi. This time, the Doki did much better. Eventually, Demyx was wounded. "Ready to die?" asked Tayuya. However, Demyx activated his Limit Break. This washed away the Doki, who burst into smoke. "Damn it!" shouted Tayuya. "You're scary!" exclaimed Demyx. He wished that he was on a different mission. Why did they need Roxas, anyway? "I'll be even scarier once I activate the second stage of my cursed seal!" bellowed Tayuya. She did just that. "Whoa!" shouted Demyx. Tayuya then began to use a genjutsu on Demyx. All of a sudden, Demyx began to feel his arms being lifted up. He wondered why he was a puppet now. Shortly afterwards, his arms began to melt. Demyx screamed in horror. If he had a heart, this would be the time that he had a heart attack. But alas, he did not. Tayuya smiled. Her plan had worked. She then went up to Demyx and pulled out a kunai. "You're mine!" exclaimed Tayuya. Tayuya noted that Demyx reminded him of Shikamaru. However, no wind kunoichi was going to save Demyx. This was a Death Battle. Immediately, Tayuya began to stab Demyx to death. "No way!" screamed Demyx as he disappeared into darkness. "What the crap? Why did he disappear like that? He should at least have a body..." noted Tayuya as she deactivated her cursed seal. Well, she didn't find Sasuke...but at least she had fun. KO! Boomstick: I guess Tayuya isn't dying this time! We can't say the same for Demyx though, now can we? Wizard: Unfortunately for Demyx, while he isn't considered to be a good fighter, Tayuya is considered to be one of Orochimaru's strongest warriors. Hence the reason why she became one of his bodyguards. Boomstick: Tayuya's Doki were more reliable than Demyx's water clones...since you know, they wouldn't burst in a single hit. And she spends a lot of time training herself so she can use her Doki efficiently, in contrast to Demyx who doesn't fight unless Xemnas tells him to. Wizard: Tayuya's genjutsu was very effective against Demyx, since he happens to be a coward. Boomstick: What's more, Demyx's weaknesses, his cowardice and his laziness, played into Tayuya's favor by keeping him at a distance so she could use her genjutsu and Doki! I guess Demyx had to face the music. Wizard: The winner is Tayuya. Tayuya (Winner) + Doki were way stronger than Demyx's water clones + Genjutsu was effective since Demyx was a coward + Smarter + Stronger + She's one of Orochimaru's best fighters...unlike Demyx who is one of Xemnas's worst fighters + Unlike Demyx, Tayuya is a psychopath who wants to kill others...which is favorable for Death Battle - Lacked a close-range weapon, unlike Demyx + Demyx keeping himself at a distance played into her favor Demyx (Loser) - Cowardly - Weaker - Dumber + Had a close-range weapon - Unlike Tayuya, he's considered to be one of Xemnas's worst fighters, unlike Tayuya who is one of Orochimaru's best fighters - He's lazy - He kept himself at a distance, which played into Tayuya's hands Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles